


Something in Common

by IWasCuredAlright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Odd, Silly, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasCuredAlright/pseuds/IWasCuredAlright
Summary: Luna discovers that she and Scabior have something in common.





	Something in Common

"Where are your friends?!"   
"Oh, I don't know mister snatcher, I haven't seen them in months."   
Scabior was losing his patience. He had been after Harry Potter for a long time now, and he was hoping that the odd, blonde girl would give him answers.   
"Look-" he stared at the girl, hoping to get her name.   
"Luna."   
"Look, Luna, I'm not after you. I just need Harry's location. There's a huge reward for him. I can share part of it with you."   
Scabior observed the way Luna dressed. It was so odd, but weirdly attractive. Not letting those thoughts evolve into something more, he pressed his wand at Luna's head. 

Luna stayed calm. She stared at Scabior, taking in all of his facial features, his body expression... his scent.   
"I'm not scared of death, mister. I don't know where Harry is, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."   
Scabior scowled, and said, "You've forced me to do this, Cruci-"   
Luna thought quickly.   
"Ooh, look! A Blibbering Humdinger!"  
This caused Scabior to lose his focus.   
"Where?"   
It was like he became a completely different person.   
"Luna, where is the Blibbering Humdinger?! I always knew they existed, but had no proof!"   
Luna was wide eyed. She was feeling... affection?   
Everyone had thought she was crazy, yet this man believed her. 

"I think I may know where Harry is."   
Scabior tilted his head, "Where?"   
"I'll tell you only if you take me out on a date," she said firmly.   
Scabior didn't need to think it over, he instantly agreed.   
"Of course, Luna. We'll go Blibbering Humdinger hunting, and then finish off with dinner?"   
Luna swayed back and forth, with a giant smile on her face.   
"Sounds perfect!"


End file.
